1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to acceleration and deceleration control to effect speed synchronization between different continuous strip processing lines forming part of a plural strip assembly in, for example, a rolling mill plant. More particularly, the present invention relates to control of acceleration/deceleration of such continuous strip processing lines at the onset of acceleration and at the end of a deceleration procedure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In continuous strip processing lines, one of the more important factors to be considered, in order to obtain proper operation of a rolling mill plant, for example, is the synchronization of speeds between the various continuous strip lines employed in the plant process. Speed synchronization should be maintained throughout the entire time of line operation, not only under steady state conditions, but also during transient states, such as acceleration and deceleration.
The critical times for obtaining proper speed synchronism occur at the onset of acceleration and at the end of a deceleration phase. This is due to the fact that control at low speeds does not result in proper performance; rather, the lack of synchronization at low speeds results in undesirable conditions such as loosening of parts, variations of frictional states (from dynamic to static, or vice versa), actuation of brakes, etc.